1. Field
The present inventive concept herein relates to a method of detecting defects in a semiconductor device, and a semiconductor device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many methods are used to detect an electrical defect of a contact plug in a semiconductor device. However, there are a lot of difficulties to set optimum test conditions in such methods due to many parameters affecting a real test and structural factors of the testing equipment.